


La Forme la plus sincère de flatterie

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Français | French, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pendant des années, il a à la fois redouté et espéré être comme Lincoln.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Forme la plus sincère de flatterie

****

-Maintenant-

Le marbre, plaisamment froid au départ, se réchauffe très vite sous sa joue, et devient humide et poisseux de transpiration. L’impression est désagréable, et il s’efforce de se concentrer dessus pour bloquer tout le reste, éliminer les stimuli, arrêter les sensations avant qu’elles ne l’envahissent et ne le dominent. Il sait qu’il peut y arriver. Ce n’est pas comme s’il n’avait pas prévu ça, de toute façon. Il savait. C’était anticipé, attendu, planifié. C’est indispensable.

Ils lui enfoncent leurs genoux dans les épaules pour le maintenir au sol, lui tirent les bras dans le dos, et l’un d’eux, une femme dont le visage est à demi dissimulé par sa casquette, se penche sur lui. Prudemment, parce qu’il est dangereux : il avait deux armes et a tiré avec, n’est-ce pas ?

Il a le sentiment de se noyer, d’être submergé par l’efficacité brusque de leurs gestes. Il inspire à fond ; il inhale l’odeur froide du sol, celle du cuir des chaussures des deux agents agenouillés près de lui, presque sur lui, et les effluves légers du parfum de leur collègue quand elle bouge dans son dos.

Elle jure doucement parce qu’elle est obligée de remonter les manches de son costume et de repousser légèrement sa montre mais, somme toute, elle parvient à ses fins. Il sent le froid sur sa peau, entend le cliquetis du métal, et les menottes se referment autour de ses poignets. Les bracelets sont un tout petit peu trop serrés, pas assez pour le blesser de façon significative, mais suffisamment pour que ce soit désagréable. Il la soupçonne d’en être consciente – c’est son job, après tout, il ne va pas lui apprendre à le faire.

Il ne dit rien et il sourit contre la dalle de marbre gris.

 

****

-Avant-

« C’est toujours la même chose, Lincoln. »

C’est toujours la même chose, et cette fois, c’est pourtant un peu différent. Cette fois, considérant l’âge de Linc, ce ne sera plus la maison de correction, mais la prison.

Son frère est assis en face de lui, de l’autre côté de la petite table en métal, les mains posées devant lui. Elles ne tremblent pas, et Michael ignore si c’est parce qu’elles sont étalées, bien à plat sur le métal terni, ou si c’est parce que Lincoln est tristement familier de cette situation. L’expression de son visage est fermée, et ses yeux fixent Michael sans paraître le voir. Michael, en dépit des quelques dizaines de centimètres qui les séparent, a l’impression de sentir la chaleur de ses genoux sous la table.

Il a envie de reculer sur sa chaise, juste un tout petit peu, juste assez pour prendre de l’élan, et de balancer un coup de pied dans le tibia de Lincoln. Il ne sait pas si ce serait douloureux pour Linc, mais ce serait sans l’ombre d’un doute plaisant pour lui.

« Lincoln ? insiste-t-il.

\- Tu peux pas comprendre, ça t’arrivera jamais.

\- Ca arrive moins souvent aux personnes qui ne se promènent pas avec l’équivalent de la production d’un jardin hollandais dans un sac à dos, » reconnaît Michael. Linc le regarde sans aménité, et Michael hausse les épaules. « Ils vont me renvoyer au foyer, tu sais.

\- Ils ne m’auraient pas accordé ta garde, de toute façon, Mike. »

Il ne répond pas, c’est quelque chose qu’il savait déjà : l’idée était plaisante, mais il est désormais temps de revenir à la réalité. Il faut reconnaître que parfois, Linc fait preuve d’un certain bon sens.

« Pas avec..., reprend son frère.

\- ... toutes les conneries que tu as pu faire depuis quelques années ?

\- Surveille ton langage, » le rembarre Lincoln, et Michael s’appuie un peu plus confortablement au dossier de sa chaise. Etre le petit frère est parfois tellement, tellement agréable et rassurant. Il pose ses mains devant lui, en une posture imitant celle de Linc, et il sent le bout de leurs doigts s’effleurer. Lincoln bouge imperceptiblement et leurs majeurs se touchent.

« Je suis désolé, » marmonne Lincoln en mangeant à moitié les mots parce que, sincèrement, ce ne sont pas des paroles qu’il aime prononcer. Même si, au fil des ans, il a dû s’y habituer.

Il regarde vraiment Michael, à présent, il semble vraiment le voir, et il est _vraiment_ désolé. Assis là, dans une petite salle du poste de police. On lui a pris les lacets de ses baskets et sa ceinture. La routine. Les menottes ont laissé sur ses poignets des meurtrissures rougeâtres. La routine également.

Michael se penche un peu plus en travers de la table et, avant que Linc puisse réagir, reculer, se dégager, il referme les mains sur celles de son frère. Ses pouces glissent sur la peau à l’intérieur du poignet, là où elle est un peu plus lisse, un peu plus fine, même chez Lincoln, là où il peut sentir le pouls. Celui de Lincoln est en train de battre des records, et Michael baisse les yeux pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude mâtinée d’amusement – il s’avère que Linc n’est pas si calme, en fin de compte, hein.

« Ca va aller, lui dit-il, aie confiance. »

Il serre les doigts un peu plus fort sur les poignets de Linc. Quand il relève la tête et croise le regard de son frère, il y lit de la reconnaissance, de l’indécision et une pointe d’exaspération. Il sait exactement ce que Linc ressent, parce qu’habituellement, Linc lui _inspire_ ces sentiments.

 

****

-Et ensuite...-

Il est assis sur une couchette métallique rabattable, dans une cellule du poste de police. Ils lui ont pris les lacets de ses chaussures, sa ceinture et sa cravate. La routine. La peau de ses poignets, là où la femme policier a refermé les menottes, est meurtrie et douloureuse, presque à vif. Bizarre. Il ne se souvenait pas que la peau des poignets de Linc était à ce point contusionnée – il suppose que c’est le manque d’habitude, ou l’absence de réels travaux manuels, peut-être (« Mains d’intello, » lui dit parfois Linc, mi-sarcastique, mi-affectueux). Encore que ces derniers mois, il y a eu des travaux manuels en quantité. Ou peut-être a-t-elle vraiment serré les bracelets. Qu’est-ce qu’il en sait, après tout, ce n’est pas comme s’il avait eu, jusqu’à aujourd’hui, une connaissance empirique de la sensation.

Il referme sa main droite autour de son poignet gauche et fait distraitement glisser le pouce sur la peau, à l’intérieur. Il sent comme une petite boursouflure.

Pendant des années, il a à la fois redouté et espéré être comme Lincoln. Il suppose qu’il a remporté la mise sur les deux plans ; il a soigneusement réfléchi (contrairement à Linc) avant se retrouver avec des menottes aux poignets (exactement comme Linc). Il a au moins la satisfaction d’avoir eu raison sur un point : il a toujours su qu’il était bien plus différent et bien plus semblable à Lincoln que quiconque pouvait l’imaginer.

L’imitation est la forme la plus sincère de la flatterie, dit-on. Michael n’est pas tout à fait sûr, cependant, que "flatté" décrira correctement l’état d’esprit de Lincoln quand il apprendra et comprendra.

La porte au bout du couloir s’ouvre et un policier en uniforme fait entrer quelqu’un. Michael reconnaît instantanément la silhouette un peu trop fine en tailleur, l’expression sévère adoucie par les longs cheveux bruns.

Enfin, habituellement, son expression est adoucie. Là, quand elle s’arrête de l’autre côté des barreaux de la cellule, Veronica a pile ce regard que pendant des années, elle a réservé à Lincoln dans leurs pires moments. Quelles que soient les _conneries_ que lui-même ait pu faire, il n’y avait jamais eu droit jusqu’à présent. Ca lui donne envie de sourire.

« Nom de Dieu, Michael..., siffle-t-elle.

\- Merci d’être venue, Vee. »

-FIN-


End file.
